Konoha's Gentle Wolf
by hinatas husand
Summary: sakoya ken a boy who's village has been destroyed joins the ranks of konaha and starts a new life. No Yaoi Orhime Girl. Damnit! But I do Help. Implied Kakairu by Ori!
1. prologe

This is my first fan fic so please I want your honest opinion and criticisim so I can make better ones in the future

Also I changed the colour some you might be able to read it better but not sure it worked but never mind if it didn't than this is just useless information to be ignored

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Note: some of the characters you find in this fan fiction are how I view my

Friends in the naruto universe but well enjoy

**Prologe**

He walked down the streets of the village his head band in his bag. Suddenly A yellow flashed in front of him it was a boy warring an orange sweat suite. He quickly took out a kunai for protection when the blond boy noticed him standing there he was tall with dark hair looking down at him" who are you "he said in confusion" what oh hi I'm sakoya ken

"said the tall one putting away the weapon" and who are you" "me I'm uzamaki naruto( I can't believe I'm going to say this) believe it" said the blond boy with enthusiasm ken started to twitch in annoyance " ehehe all righty then" ken finished "so where you from I haven't seen you around here before" naruto said as the started heading down the street "

the village hidden by the wolves" ken said and naruto started to look at him funny "nani" said naruto completely dazed" ya not many people have herd of us though my clan used to be part of konoha" Naruto became very confused" I guess you could call the sakoya clan an advanced race of hyuuga" hyuuga you know about them" ya their were a couple in my

village" "oh than I'll have to introduce you to hinata and neji later in the village" said Naruto inching back on topic " oh ya" ken said starting to quiver a little" I was destroyed by a snake looking man… or woman I couldn't really tell I had fallen off a cliff and smashed head first into the ground the day before" ken said like it was nothing" that was my favorite

rammen shop to" he muttered under his voice" so what was his name" said Naruto with a fucked smile" well that I will never forget it was so fucking annoying he wouldn't stop

saying it he just kept running around yelling al hail me the great oro…." naruto started to get angry for some reason and an odd colour chakra started consuming his body he only said one thing before he lost control he yelled" **_SASUKE_**" ken sighed and said" retard" before poking him in the fore head" sleeping palm" he yelled and naruto instantly fell to the

ground Well lets go……………..kuyubi." ken said picking up the sleeping boy and flinging him over his shoulder

"now where is the best ramen shop I know" he said before closing his eyes "wolves insight now lets see oh here we go ichiraku ramen so just strait ahead a little bit ok" ken started

to head down the road every body seemed kind of scared of him must be the blond on his shoulder unconscious but ken ignoring this and forgetting the blond quickly got to ichiraku. When he walked in there was only one person there it was a boy with a small white dog on his head when he noticed ken he back up into the wall freaked out for two

reasons 1. Because of the blond boy on ken's shoulder and 2. Just by kens sheer size he must have been at least 6 5". Looking at the dog boy confused ken finally remembered naruto and decided to wake him up" ugh what what 5 more minutes" ken then smashed naruto square in the face" all right god what was that for "said naruto holding his face in

pain" get up I'm not dragging you around all day" said ken ordering his meal "ok you didn't have to hit me" by the time naruto had ordered his ken was all ready finished "what your finished already" said naruto amazed" ya what would you expect from someone who hasn't eaten for at least 2 months" 2 moths you should be dead" oh that's right this morning I

had Three rabbits and a squirrel so who's dog boy over there" "squirrel" said naruto with some fucked up look on his face" oh that's kiba" "well I kind of in a hurry so see ya kiba, naruto" ken said before leaving the decide that they were going to follow him but when the got out to do so he was gone..

Ken ran down the village street barley missing the corners of the Buildings then he noticed a dark haired girl with plain white eyes Then……… he went through a wall unconscious for only a second He quickly got up to see her right there in front of him" a are you--- Ok" she said in a very faint voice "ya but this walls had better days" Ken said and she gave a

silent giggle" so what's your name miss Hyuuga" said ken. She seamed surprised "h—hin—hinata"she said Blushing "a—and you" "sakoya ken" he said giving an odd smile "Ya know your kind of cute well I must be off" ken said kissing her on the cheek before running off. She stood there blushing violently as she watched ken leave. Ken finally got to

destination the hokages Mansion he rushed up the stairs "let him in when he gets here Shizune" said the hokage. "Ok hokage Sama" shizune said opening the door." ahhhh…….."Ken slid past the door and right into a Wall. The hokage had a weird look on her face. "Dam that's two walls in one hour" said ken walking

through the Door "you were expecting so why'd you wax the floors today" "ehehe sorry. "So you're here to join the ranks of konoha" "yes" said ken in salute "well Just sign this form and I'll see to the rest" "Ok so if we're done here I'll be on my way" said ken leaving quickly.

As ken got out he saw naruto and some well it looked like a girl. "He naruto whose the Chick" naruto began to laugh "oh this is neji" "so where this ken is is he Behind that tower of human" said neji sarcastically "what was that woman" ken Snapped back "why you" neji dashed at ken" this is new the hyuuga attacks First well that's just a bad move on you

partsleeping palm" neji Completely stopped moving and fell to the ground "how what did you do" Neji said paralyzed only able to move his head "well unlike the hyuuga clan That can control the amount of chakra flowing in a persons body the sakoya clan can manipulate the nervous system and are born with full 360 degree vision now gut up" he said as neji

regained movement "I get you even if it kills me" said neji brushing his shoulders "well the sakoya clan is forever hyuugas strongest rival. "Neji was beaten so easily better stay on kens good side" naruto thought to him self "oy ken how bout you stay with me I need someone to help pay rent any way" " I dropped my stuff of there on my way here. "Oh ya

hinata was looking for you" said naruto "hmmm wonder why well what ever see ya" said ken disappearing. The life of a sakoya is never normal but then nether is ken in a knew village can ken return to his regular life or will it get even stranger we'll see


	2. WHAT? Already, I know Ori out

**Ken:Again I do not own naruto and from this point on Orhime Girl will be helping with the story so enjoy and review**

**Orihime-Girl: Ahhh...Ken. Talk before Disclaimer...sweatdrop ah. Ken? Oh well. **

**Chapter one**

Naruto woke up startled when he heard a small explosion next to him "ah what's going on" he said shielding his head with a pillow "your alarm clock's been going off for hours! Some people don't like to get before the have to" said ken a little pissed

"Well why didn't you try to wake me up?" "I did. You still don't notice the kunai in your leg" said ken still pissed "What kunai?" "oh I must have missed. There ya go" he continued "what…..** _Fuck!!!!!!_ Why would you do that!? Ah god! what the hell was that for?!" "**well your awake now aren't you...?" "Well I have to go see ya moron" Ken said Moving towards the window.

Naruto removed the kunai from his leg "what ever Emo boy -.-" "For fucking the last time I'm not Emo and if you call me an Uke one more time I'll rip of your head Open and use your skull to carry my lunch" Ken said completely pissed while leaving. Ken walked leisurely down the street "God Neji stealth isn't you strong point is it?" Ken said throwing a kunai into a corner.

Neji then appeared behind ken and sending chakra through his heart. Ken poofed "Damn a shadow clone" said Neji activating his Byakugan

"That's right. Why bother using that when you've already lost" Ken said as he poked Neji in the back of the head. "Damn "said Neji as he fell to the ground motionless "You'll have to do better than that to beat me." He stated, removing his chakra from Neji's body.

Neji shot up "I still don't get that technique" said neji stretching. They then heard someone humming from the distance when a small girl came out from an ally and ran into Ken "Chaa!!" She yelled punching both Ken and Neji through the wall of the building behind them "Whats with me and walls? Why cant I go through one day without knocking one down?"

(AN: Its Orihime Writing now! CHA! I fixed the spelling in this story)

The dusted cleared as Ken and Neji got up, Coughing. Yumi ran over and gasped. "I'm sorry! I usually punch everything out of my way...U"

(AN: Capital u's are sweatdrops ok?)

Ken and Neji got up to see a Girl of about ten. She had a High ponytail on her head. Beautiful blond hair that went down and stopped just above her breast. Her Sky blue eyes shimmering with Purity and childishness. She giggled at them and bowed slighty "Hi! I'm Yumi Uzu-Oops..."She covered her mouth "I'm Yumi! Nice to met you Tower man and Flat chested Lady man!" She smiled a Foxy grin. Neji got a Pulseing vein on his head and Ken had to restrain Neji from killing her '_That was Close. If Uncle Kissy-Chan and Captain red eye Heard me say that they would kill me!_' Neji and Ken looked at her "Ok..." "Whatever" They started to walk away and she followed. "What are your names?" She asked.

Naruto awoke screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he said. From what he hoped was a dream. "Holy shit!" Naruto said as he got up. "Werid" He said opening the cupbored to get a bowl of ramen. He was still half asleep when he took out the milk instead of water and started to boil it. When the Milk was boiled he put the ramen in the pot and let it heat up. after 3 minutes of the ramen heating in the milk. He put it in a bowl and started to eat. When he was done He look at the Milkbroth and almost gagged "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" He started to feel sick and ran to his bathroom. Starting to blow chunks.

Yumi was running around Neji and Ken and, using Chakra, Glomped Ken and he fell over from the force. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Yumi Giggled and Neji pointed and laughed. Ken glared and spoke in a low tone "What are you laughing at Flat chested Woman?"

Neji stopped laughing and Glared back. Yumi giggled and said outloud. "I'm going to meet Naruto. Oh Nii-Chan!" Neji and Ken looked at her as she blinked U "I said that outloud didn't I?" She asked while rubbing the Back of her head, Smiling. Neji pulled Yumi off Ken. They looked at her and started to pull Her towards Narutos apartment. "Where are we going?" Yumi asked she was was being dragged by her cloak. "To see Naruto" Neji and ken said grimly. "YAY!" Yumi yelled and did a Happy dance. Well as much of a happy dance as she could while being dragged on the ground towards an apartment.

Naruto was done blowing chunks and got WATER this time and ate. He yawned and looked at his bed sleepily Naruto got changed and wnet to bed. Ken and Neji came in half an hour later and woke Naruto up "Ah...Naruto. We have your sister." Naruto, Just waking up, Didn't hear them. "Wha...?" Yumi Waved and smiled "Hi! I'm your Sister Yumi!" Naruto. In shock, Fainted and so did Neji and Ken. Neji and Ken fainted on Yumi. Helpless to stop them.

----------------------

Orihime Girl: Finally! Done.

Ken: Do I really have to be the Sane one?

Orihime Girl: If you don't, I'll send you tons of YAOI!!

Ken: Damn you...Yumi.

Orihime Girl: Well. I am the biggest pervert in the world Raises hand and laughs evily

Ken: Only Because you like Yaoi!

Orihime Girl: -- You wish. You can never be as perverted as me. for when I learn japanese I AM GOING TO READ ICHA ICHA PARADISU! (Make out violence)

Both: Ja ne! Please R&R and We'll see you next time!

Ken: god what does Ja ne mean again

Orihime Girl: Thats for me to Know ok? Gomen! But where out of time, See ya Veiwers and R&R

ken: tell me befor i...damit must resist insanity


	3. yumi?

Disclaimer: Still no owning of the naruto

Yumi: Ah what we're talking over the phone I don't even know what the chapters about running around screaming.

Ken: God yumi calm down and I already told you what the chapters about

Yumi: Ya did??

Ken: Baka

Yumi: … Oh ya

Ken: Oh ya before I start I should tell you the ages

Ken:19 Sakura:18 Hinata:18 Kakashi:32 Naruto:18 Yumi :10 Kisame:25 Itachi:25 Leader:30 Neji:19 Oro:56 Zetsu: 25 Deidara: 25 Iruka: 31 Gaara: 18 Tamari: 22 Kankuro: 21 Shikamaru: 18 Chouji: 18 Kiba: 18 Kurinai: 31 Sasuke:18 Tsunade: 56 Shizune: 31 Lee: 19 Tenten: 19 Gai: 32 Assuma: 34 Ino: 19 Sasori:?

Yumi: So we ready to start

Ken: Ya ya sure let's go

Chapter 2

Ken and Neji were in pain when they awoke. Neji, hanging from the ceiling with his head stuck in the floor above. Ken, who had flown through several walls, was a couple buildings over wondering how he got there before jumping off. When ken got back to Naruto's place he pulled neji from the ceiling and advanced to tie up yumi "Kyuubi boy wake up" ken said finishing the last knot on Yumi's restraint.

Putting her in the ceiling corner hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Naruto got up very slowly and put on his sweater "What the fuck happened to my room!!!!" the blond said freaked out "uhhhhh" they said thinking of an excuse "we have no clue it was like this when we got here" neji lied still not getting it himself

"mmmmff mmmmmmmfffff" naruto heard above him then seeing yumi tied and gagged "fuck he found her ken now" neji wisspered. Ken nodded and attacked with seconds notice neji quickly grabbing the gagged girl. They instantly fled leaving naruto twitching on the on the cold room floor.Neji and ken jumped across the buildings of konoha neji feeling incredibly uncomfortable because of yumi excessive

struggling "so we heading to tsunade Sama" said ken finally restricting the girl's movement "ahh god finally that feels much better…you were saying" never mind neji you dolt" "what was that" said neji glaring at ken with his white soulless eyes before asking " why did you hit naruto so hard" " to a void getting in shit that's why do you know how much issuance

money I owe to the villagers I'm not paying naruto any thing" "no I ment couldn't you just put him to sleep" "oh ya well I never thought of that" "You never have a plan do you" said neji a little creped out "nope not at all" ken said smiling stupidly "look out neji" "I'm not falling for that" said neji "Well at least pass me yumi" "god if you want the kid so much take

the little demon " the moment neji caught yumi neji crashed headfirst into a wall having the closest pillar fall on him. Neji squirmed a little under the crushing pressure before regaining his cool and slipped out from under it. Angrily glairing at ken" don't say it" he snapped at him "told you soo"ken hummed tauntingly. His face got serious quick "neji bakugan now"

"what" "now!!!" yelled ken demandingly "ok ok I don't know what you getting at be it can't be good" "where are you" ken whispered "their's som…" neji was interrupted quickly " shut up he's here" said ken looking at the shark like man in front of him.They got prepared for battle when suddenly yumi popped out of no where and ran to the shark man "uncle Kissy Chan" " damn it yumi I told you not to call me that on missions it's to unprofessional and beside I hate it"

What the fuck" said ken looking back at yumi' tied up body when he poked her fore head she pofed "damn a shadow clown this girls good for her age" "god I look a way for just a

second and you disappear" but kissy kun I wanted to se ni-chan" "yumi I said stop calling me that and thanks to you I'm a day late from my mission" "sowy kiss kun" "whatever just come on" the shark started walking away and yumi closely followed skipping and humming like the firs time the met her though that wasn't a very pleasant meeting it was non t

he less the same. As their conversation ended they disappeared learving no trail behind except a massive holes in naruto' apartment. as neji and ken started to discus what they what going to do a silver haired man in his thirties jumped down infront of them "what are you to up to" ''well kakashi sensei you probobly allready know so i wont even go there"

"correct" "did it even occure to you to help us at all and don't give me that lost on the road of life shit" you wern't saving a cat either" said neji with hi byuakugan activated. kakashi whent to take out his icha icha but noticed it was missing "looking for this" ken said. kakashi eyes widend when see the book in kens hands "now give us real answers to why your

always late or the book gets it" said ken hotding a kunia to the perverted novel "no no anything but that not my precious book... ok i'll tell you the reason i'm always late... the

reason is..."at that very moment iruka and rhe rest of the jounin ran right by grabing both kakashi and the book "damn it iruka you can hide his reason forever we'll find out eventualy" "you can try ken you can try" iruka yelled back ken shaking his fist.ken raised sommthing frome his hand as the book iruka was holding dissapered "well at least i got this" said ken holding the icha icha in his hand and laughing. neji saighd and sweat droped "yaaaaah"

4days later in some where hiden

the shark man aproched a dark corner " your five days late kisame what's you exuse this time" uhhh well" he said scratching his head an smiling "you know better than annyone that when yumi gets distrscted she is very difficult to catch" "yumi!!!" a dark voice yelled "yes daddy" "is this true" "but i wanted to se ni-chan" "all in good time yumi all in good time now

go train supper will be ready in an hour" "ok" she smiled a sweet inocent smile and left thud "huh oh red eye tichou i didn't see you there well gota go see ya" " see at dinner yumi" he smiled in a way he once only gave his brother "itachi you back all ready good job so hows oro doing" "still pestering my little brother for his body "it's going to by a long time till he

get a container he can use won't it" "i agree" "well itachi i don't think their will be any new missions for you this week so just take a brake for now" "k leader well i'll take a nap kisame wake me up when dinners ready" "hai hai itachi kun"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ken: so how was that i hope yuo liked it so i guese yumi chapter is next well til chapter 4 see ya


End file.
